


【克村/Modric all ?!】總是吃糖的孩子們 (全) 9.9魔笛生賀

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Happy Birthday, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥偽球迷也跟風來一波，祝福Luka又長大一歲了...XD 雖然這個夏天才認識你，但生日快樂阿！♥一如既往的帶上克村All，雖然不是每個人都出場！♥OOC(特嚴重)/校園AU/真心覺得是Modric all!!!





	【克村/Modric all ?!】總是吃糖的孩子們 (全) 9.9魔笛生賀

看著後背包內的褐色包裝紙，Modrić抹抹脖子，有些難為情的想說些什麼，但抬眼對上母親笑盈盈的臉，他在心中嘆了口氣，然後問了她：「媽，你今天又做了什麼啊？」

 

接到寶貝兒子的問題，女子開心地抓著他一邊手舞足蹈，她分享道：「Luka，媽媽跟你說，今天做的糖果你肯定會喜歡，是綜合水果的！」女子又跑到廚房將自己幾天前網購的戰利品攤開，她瞇眼起，得意地接著說：「而且是可愛的動物形狀喔！」

 

「媽…每天都吃糖不好吧…」Luka Modrić看了一眼五顏六色的模型擺在桌上，盡量用不無奈的語氣和母親溝通，就怕哪個字會傷了眼前正開心分享的母親。

 

女子頓了頓，突然換上有些嚴肅的表情對他說：「Luka…媽媽要說多少次…」

 

不等女子說下去，Luka Modrić替她接話：「一個重視孩子健康的母親肯定是純天然的食材來製作給我孩子吃的點心，這裡頭可是一點色素都不加的！」他還用母親平常說話時的招牌動作，彷彿自己就是她。

 

他說完後，很快地恢復平靜的表情看著他。

 

「Luka你就這麼不想吃媽媽做的糖果嗎…小時候你明明那麼喜歡…」女子露出傷心的表情，語氣中充斥著哭腔。

 

「可我已經大學了阿…」他心中哀嚎著，但他還是安慰了自己的母親：「不、我最喜歡媽媽做的糖果了，那我去學校囉！」Luka Modrić將後背包甩上肩上，一個利索的背好包衝出門！

 

1\. 老是被請吃糖的男孩- Vedran Ćorluka

 

「早阿！暑假前一天還這麼早上課啊？」Ćorluka從Modrić身後冒出，他細數著自己今天只要上完一堂課就可以迎接暑假了，所以心情特別輕鬆。

 

「早阿！」Modrić朝他的好友舉手打了聲招呼，順勢從包裡抽出一根棒棒糖，抽出來的時候沒特別挑選，直到糖舉到眼前時，Modrić才赫然發現它是一隻淡黃色小兔子形狀的。

 

Ćorluka理解似的點點頭，善解人意的將小兔子從對方手中接過來後說：「看來這陣子會是動物系列了，是吧？」

 

「天哪！這麼可愛的糖你就這樣吃了！！還用這麼殘忍的方式…」Ćorluka突然提高了一階聲量，看著好友不知何時已經拆開糖果外的透明包裝吃起糖來，還是特別暴力的那種吃法　─　直接咬碎！

 

那可愛的小兔子頭部已經成了屍塊躺在對方嘴裡，Ćorluka皺起眉頭，不忍的看著手中還存活的小動物，又用一種帶著厭惡但又搞笑的眼神瞟向Modrić。

 

「Čarli你這是欠打嗎？」Modrić作勢舉起右手拳頭，但自己又故意的將口中的糖果用力的咬出聲，然後自己也開始笑了起來，「反正終究是要吃的嘛…」

 

Modrić又從包內的褐色包裝袋內抓出了幾根淡色的棒棒糖塞給Ćorluka，「吃完，不准拿回來！」他語帶命令，但眼神卻是乞求。

 

Ćorluka笑著搭上對方的肩，「當然沒問題啦！這個任務就交給我吧！不過我說你每天吃那麼多糖也不見長肉，這大概是這我們學校十大不可思議之謎之一吧…」

 

「我也很納悶…對了，雖然噁心但我必須得說，Čarli…沒有你我該怎麼辦阿…」Modrić故意拉高聲調，試圖裝成女孩子的聲音，但卻違和的讓Ćorluka推了一下對方，附加一個白眼。

 

「Luka這暑假你也打工嗎？」在打鬧完後，Ćorluka拋出了正事。

 

「當然阿，有錢哪有不賺的道理。」Modrić很事故的看了對方一眼。

 

「也是…還是來我們店裡？」

 

Modrić搖搖頭，「今年可能不能陪你了。」

 

「喔？」

 

「Dalić教練請我去他們青訓那幫忙，除了有錢還有免費的午餐，挺好的吧？」Modrić有些得意。

 

「你是說之前來我們隊上的代理教練嗎？看來他真的很喜歡你耶…什麼好處都帶上你。」Ćorluka裝做羨慕的模樣，但很快的又用一種捉狹的語氣對他說：「所以你是去給那群小鬼頭們當保姆？」

 

「什麼保姆！是當助教，助教，OK？」

 

「不過暑假我們也有集訓不是？隊長大人，你時間上沒問題嗎？」Ćorluka提醒著他們的隊長。

 

「嗯，集訓的時候我就回來了，而且那群小鬼們訓練的場地就在我們集訓場地隔壁，所以放一百個心吧！」Modrić頓了一會兒接著說：「你可要珍惜給你的休息時間，等我回來你得繼續幫我吃糖，懂？」Modrić靠上前，因身高的關係，他抬高頭對著Ćorluka說。

 

「是、是、是…」Ćorluka舉起雙手投降，表示他會繼續擔任好這＂糖果消滅者＂的角色。

 

2\. 討糖吃的男孩 - Ivan Rakitić

 

不用等教練呼喊，原本散落在足球場各處的人在看到教練來的時候就自動自發的往場邊靠近，且圍成了一個半圓圈，Dalić滿意地看向自己的子弟兵們，這樣自律的素質讓他可以昂首挺胸的向他人介紹。

 

「各位，這位是Luka Modrić，他會在暑訓陪伴並且幫助我們，大家先拍手歡迎。」Dalić先行鼓掌，其他人很快地也跟上節奏。

 

「大家好，這段時間如果有問題歡迎指教。」Modrić淺淺一笑，但視線環視了眼前的一群人後，表情有些僵硬。

 

眼前這群高中生怎麼個頭都這麼高大？！現在孩子的營養也吸收得太好了吧…Modrić原本還想著自己會是帶中學的孩子，沒想到竟是一群高壯的高中學生，他還得抬起頭才能與他們對視呢…他不經有些小失落。

 

Modrić望向站在自己身旁的Dalić心中默默心想：「算了…反正還有教練陪我…」兩人差不多的身高讓他還能不用仰頭，這點讓他欣慰不少。

 

在簡略的介紹後，Dalić就請大家解散先去熱身訓練了，此時一個人影飛快的移動到Modrić身前，他有著一頭耀眼的金髮和細緻的五官，Modrić心想這傢伙肯定在他們學校是屬校草等級的人物吧？

 

「你好，我是隊長Ivan Rakitić。」Rakitić露出大大的笑臉，熱情的握住Modrić的手上下晃動著，然後接著說：「我知道Luka你喔！以後我們肯定也會成為隊友，也請Luka隊長多多指教囉！」

 

Modrić被晃得有點莫名其妙，眼前這小子是在說什麼啊？但既然對方那麼熱情，再加上自己也才剛來，就先好好跟他打好關係吧！

 

「好啊，請多指教，不過你別叫我隊長啦…」

 

「那不行啊！等我畢業之後，我很快就會加入你的隊伍了，多叫幾次才熟悉的快阿！」Rakitić仍然保持著笑容，他的話感覺很認真。

 

「好吧…那Ivan小隊長，你是不是也該去熱身了？」

 

「好！」

 

Modrić很快地發現Rakitić之於球隊的重要性，也不驚訝他能成為隊長的理由，一開始聽他說想進自己學校的校隊還有些擔心，畢竟每年在徵選時都競爭激烈，但他的確是有實力的孩子。

 

休息時刻，Rakitić老喜歡跟在Modrić身邊，名義上說是討教，但嘴裡談的內容卻全跟足球無關，像是問他最喜歡的電影是什麼類型、喜歡吃什麼、今晚要做什麼…等等。

 

Modrić走置物區拿東西時，Rakitić眼睛睜得大大對著他的後背包看了許久，Modrić看了他一眼，從包裡抽出一根棒棒糖，而Rakitić的視線也隨著他的手移動著，被這樣緊迫盯人，Modrić也尷尬地問了對方一句：「你要吃嗎？」

 

Rakitić明顯的一驚，似乎沒想到Modrić會問自己，他反問：「可以嗎？」

 

「當然阿，給你。」Modrić可高興呢！有人願意幫自己消化這一袋糖果，他毫不手軟的抓了一把給對方，嘴裡順勢推銷著：「這我媽做的，材料純天然，比外面那些添加色素的東西好太多了，如果你不介意的話就多拿些吧！」

 

「謝謝，你媽媽真厲害，還自己做糖果。」

 

Modrić乾笑了幾聲，是厲害啊…每天都能不浪費的把糖果分出去的自己似乎也滿厲害的，他不經想著。

 

至此後，只要到休息的時候，Rakitić總會跟著Modrić去置物區，雖然這小子有時候真的有點黏人，但Modrić倒是挺開心這個討糖的孩子來幫忙消滅糖果的。

 

3\. 用糖收買的孩子 - Mateo Kovačić

 

Modrić才剛到訓練場地，就聽到遠處歡騰的吵雜聲，等聲音的主人們靠近時，他了然地望著眼前一臉疲倦的Lovren，他有些好笑的看著體格壯碩的Lovren拎著兩個孩子。

 

「今天又帶Šime和Mateo來啦？」

 

「對阿…說什麼暑假沒活動，就把他們兩個小鬼頭丟給我…」Lovren頭疼的扶著額，Modrić似乎能理解對方，安慰似的拍拍他的肩膀。

 

「Dejan，你就不喜歡陪我玩嗎？」Šime Vrsaljko有些不開心的拉著Lovren，這個比Lovren還要矮一個頭的孩子嘟著嘴，相較於旁邊安靜的Mateo Kovačić，Modrić更加確信Lovren煩惱的原因就是Vrsaljko。

 

「Luka你幫我顧一下Mateo吧…這小子喜歡你教他踢球，我怎麼講他都不相信似的。」Lovren右手圈著Vrsaljko，正試圖堵住那張亂吼亂叫的嘴。

 

「我相信啊！我最喜歡Dejan教我踢球了，所以你不要難過了。」不知怎麼掙脫的Vrsaljko又抓著Lovren的手，他講的很真切，就怕對方不相信自己似的。

 

「…Šime你降點音量！」Lovren額頭上已經浮現了青筋，他頭往後一倒，感覺已經快暈倒了。

 

看著一個大孩子跟一個小孩子吵嘴著實有趣，Modrić忍不住笑出聲來，雖然第一眼看到Lovren的時候覺得他應該不是個好相處的人，但其實有些嚴肅的外表下卻是一個非常溫柔的人，而且還特別會照顧人。

 

「Mateo，我們先去旁邊練傳球吧！等等他們準備要分組比賽了。」Modrić笑著拍拍Kovačić的頭，領著他去另一半的場地練習。

 

「越踢越好囉！以後等你大一點，也能參加這裡的青訓了。」Modrić一邊回傳球給對方，一邊稱讚著他的進步。

 

「那時候Luka還在嗎？」Kovačić望向對方，有些稚氣的臉龐帶著無比的認真。

 

「不知道耶…也許吧？」

 

「喔…」Kovačić沉下眼，原本要將滾來的球回踢回去，但腳卻停下了動作，以至於球便滾到了他身後。

 

「怎麼啦？」Modrić先跑去撿球，然後回到他身旁。

 

Kovačić搖搖頭，但小臉上寫著明顯的難過，Modrić抹抹脖子，看著不遠處Lovren正被Vrsaljko追著跑，估計他也沒空搭救自己，於是他彎下腰，在Kovačić耳邊說了悄悄話。

 

「真的？」Kovačić的眼一下亮了起來。

 

「真的，你要是認真練球的話。」

 

等到球隊開始訓練後，Modrić帶著Kovačić到置屋區，從包裡抓出一把糖果遞給他，但也不忘叮嚀Kovačić不可以吃太多，不過一邊給糖一邊又叫對方不要吃的矛盾句子讓他自己也頗尷尬…

 

Kovačić捧著一把糖果，一掃剛剛不開心的情緒，很高興地吃了起來，Modrić不經想著小孩真單純，因為糖果就能開心成這樣，但這樣也挺可愛的。

 

「Mateo，以後你想踢哪個位置啊？」Modrić自己也拆開了一根棒棒糖的包裝紙丟入口中，他指著不遠處正在小組對抗的足球場。

 

含著糖的Kovačić順著對方的手指望去，他思考了許久，才抬起頭望向Modrić。

 

「嗯？」

 

「我想和Luka一樣。」

 

看著孩子真摯的眼，Modrić挽起嘴角，將手輕放在孩子頭上，同他繼續看向綠蔭草地。

 

4\. 幫人討糖的孩子 - Šime Vrsaljko

 

小組對抗後，原本站在一旁觀看的Vrsaljko立馬衝進場內，他雙手比出大拇指在Lovren身前，然後大大的讚嘆著對方剛剛防守的非常出色。

 

還在喘氣的Lovren看著他，輕笑了一聲後說：「Šime你這拍馬屁的功夫到底和誰學的？」他推了推Vrsaljko。

 

「吼！我是說真的吼…阿！我幫你拿水。」Vrsaljko像是想到了什麼，很快地跑走了。

 

Modrić剛從置物區走回來，看著Vrsaljko走遠了便湊上前，手中還拿著一根棒棒糖塞給Lovren，看Lovren愣了一下，他說：「等等拿給你的小幫手吧！不好意思阿…剛剛分給了其他人，就只剩下一根了。」Modrić想起方才來討糖的Rakitić，頭疼的扶了下額頭。

 

「沒關係，我不吃。」Lovren擺擺手，說自己不愛吃甜的。

 

Vrsaljko很快地拿著一瓶冰水來給Lovren，還貼心地幫他先扭開了瓶蓋，Lovren一手接過水，另一手把手中的糖遞給對方，Vrsaljko一臉疑惑的接過長頸鹿形狀的糖果。

 

「Luka給你的。」

 

「Dejan，你的呢？吃完囉？」Vrsaljko看著Lovren手上早已空空如也。

 

「你吃就好。」大手拍拍對方的頭，然後抬手又將冷水往嘴裡灌。

 

Vrsaljko伸出手將糖遞回去，然後搖搖頭說：「不要，Dejan你吃。」

 

「你拿著吧！」Lovren將糖推回去給對方。

 

這動作惹的Vrsaljko更不開心了，他看了Lovren一眼後，竟然自行跑走了，原本Lovren想追上去，但卻被Domagoj Vida叫住了，再回過頭那孩子早已不見蹤影。

 

「Luka、Luka！」

 

Modrić才剛和教練交談完，很快的聽到不遠處有人在喊著他的名字，Vrsaljko向他跑了過來，「Šime怎麼啦？」Modrić手插著腰。

 

Vrsaljko用食指搔搔臉，有點不好意思地問：「Luka你還有這樣的糖果嗎？」他伸出手，讓對方能看清楚。

 

Modrić抿著唇，心想果然只給這孩子一個太少了，他不經想唸唸Rakitić，他用帶著歉意的語氣說：「Šime不好意思…今天就只剩下這個了，明天我再帶給你好嗎？」

 

「不是我想吃，是Dejan不肯吃這個，一直說要給我…明明他自己更喜歡吃糖。」Vrsaljko嘟起嘴，「真是的…我又不是小孩子了，老把糖給我吃。」他又碎碎唸道。

 

「這樣啊…」Modrić才恍然大悟自己錯了，原來眼前這個比自己小很多的孩子竟然如此為他人著想，他想了想，「Šime你等我一下。」他一說完就跑往另一個方向，不久後拿了另一根淺橘色的長頸鹿形狀糖果回來。

 

「喏、那你把這個給Dejan吧！」他將糖果送給Vrsaljko。

 

「謝謝！」拿到糖的Vrsaljko心滿意足地跑走了。

 

Modrić與Mateo繼續練傳球時，他看到置物區旁的大樹下坐著兩個人，手裡還拿著顏色不一的糖果在空中隨著雙手飛舞，兩個人的嘴巴一張一合的像是在說話，Modrić不經猜想那兩個孩子到底說了什麼呢？

 

5\. 不小心拿到糖的孩子 - Ivan Perišić

 

「Ivan小隊長，你可以解釋一下為什麼你坐在這嗎？」Modrić坐在一顆足球上，看向隔壁也坐在球上的Rakitić。

 

Rakitić一手拖著臉，微笑的看著Modrić並且回答了對方的問題：「因為我已經完成今天的訓練了，Dalić教練同意我可以向隊長你學習。」

 

Modrić挑著眉，「學習？學我坐在球上嗎？」Modrić拿起另一顆球，作勢要砸向對方，但並沒有真的把球丟出去。

 

Rakitić倒也沒有抬手防衛，他依然微笑看向對方，「隊長，你今天又帶了什麼點心來啊？」

 

「果然…我說你每天這樣吃這麼糖不好吧？到時候你要是生病，那豈不是要怪我了？」Modrić站起身，右手掌仍握著一顆足球，他走向Rakitić，用球輕敲了對方的頭幾下。

 

「哈哈，我怎麼敢怪隊長阿…頂多你就照顧我而已啊。」Rakitić雙手一攤。

 

「我想我還是別當那個殘害你的人吧…」Modrić瞟了他一眼。

 

Rakitić原本從容的表情變得有些緊張，他說：「隊長…你該不會…」

 

不等對方說完，Modrić立刻說：「對、今天不准你吃糖了。」Rakitić聽到這晴天霹靂的消息，只差沒雙膝跪在地上來表示自己的不敢置信，他原本還開心著今天沒有Kovačić那小鬼來跟自己搶糖呢！

 

「隊長…」

 

「為了你的健康，為了準備即將來臨的友誼賽，你得好好想想才是。」Modrić舉起一根手指在空中畫圈。

 

休息時刻，Modrić又走到了置物區，當然Rakitić當然也沒閒著的跟了過來，但Modrić很快地發現了他的腳步聲，轉頭一看，Rakitić很快的鑽到置物區的另一側，他確信對方沒有看到他！

 

Rakitić算算時間，對方應該已經回過頭了，他探出頭想偷看，但迎面就對上Modrić一臉平靜的臉，他搖搖頭宣示著Rakitić的失敗，然後又揮揮手，表示對方可以先離開了。

 

Rakitić賭氣似的用腳空踢了一腳後轉身。

 

「Ivan！」

 

聽到自己的名字，Rakitić簡直是用光的速度轉身，他以為Modrić會回心轉意，但卻只聽到自己心碎的聲音。

 

「Ivan你喜歡吃甜的嗎？這給你當點心。」Modrić拿著一把糖給從旁經過的Ivan Perišić。

 

「哇…Luka你怎麼這麼多糖啊？」Perišić看著掌心的糖，雖然是接下了，但對於這可觀的數量有點驚訝。

 

「我媽喜歡做糖…所以你就幫幫我吧！給可以帶回去分給你家人或鄰居。」Modrić有些懇求的語氣，這讓Perišić也不好拒絕這好意。

 

沒想到隔天Perišić竟然一臉愁眉苦臉的來到訓練場，Modrić擔心他是不是不舒服，便將他帶到一旁詢問：「Ivan你還好嗎？你看起來臉色不太好。」

 

Perišić僵硬著臉往身後一瞄，Modrić隨他視線看去，好像看到了一抹金色身影閃過。

 

「Luka，你以後還是把糖給我們隊長吧…」Perišić想起昨天拿著糖果準備往自己包裡放時，看到他們小隊長就在離自己約5公尺的地方以異常冷的視線看著自己，讓他頭皮發麻，原本他是想把糖拿給Rakitić的，但Rakitić卻以一種平靜到讓人害怕的語氣說：「不用了，Luka說我今天不能吃糖。」

 

「啊？」Modrić一臉納悶，Perišić寒毛直豎。

 

在某處還有一個默默只能咬牙洩憤的人偷看著他們兩人。

 

5\. 拒絕吃糖的男孩 - Mario Mandžukić

 

「Hey！你怎麼在這啊？」

 

Modrić聽到有人叫住自己，往旁邊一看，竟看到自己的隊友Mandžukić在被鐵網架住的屏障外向他揮手，他小跑步過去，與對方隔著網子擊掌。

 

「Mario你怎麼這啊？」Modrić也訝異對方的出現。

 

「我和Danijel來這裡練習點球，暑假不是還要跟隔壁鎮踢友誼賽嗎？」Mandžukić指著遠處另一名高壯的男子。

 

「你們兩還真有心…看來我能從罰球的位置上退役了。」Modrić笑了笑，雖然他從不懼怕站在罰球線，但如果有人能一起分擔這個責任，那也是一件值得高興的事。

 

「哈哈，事實上我覺得Danijel踢點球比我踢的好，下次應該讓他上才是。」Mandžukić突然間露出一抹邪惡的笑容，邊挑著眉邊向對方打眼色。

 

Modrić領會似的跟著露出邪惡的笑容，他贊同道：「這主意聽起來挺不錯的。」

 

「對了，既然你們都在這，你跟Danijel一起分了吧！」Modrić從口袋內拿出不知何時放入的糖。

 

Mandžukić雙眉一皺，他退了一步，「Luka…你還真是無時無刻都想著怎麼消滅”他們”阿…」

 

看到對方退後了，Modrić瞇起眼，然後說：「唉呀…你這是要違抗隊長的意思嗎？」

 

「拜託…你饒了我們吧！你看…我牙齒都吃糖吃到蛀了一顆了。」Mandžukić央求地說，他想起自從加入了足球校隊，全隊幾乎每天都得幫著Modrić解決糖果，Subašić還老是偷偷把糖塞到自己包裡，所以他總是多吃一份。

 

「少來，Čarli也每天幫我吃糖，怎不見他蛀牙？可見這是個人衛生問題！」

 

「拜託，我每天都刷牙，而且還用漱口水呢！」

 

Modrić突然想起了什麼，叫Mandžukić在這等他一下，待回來的時候，拿了另一個白色的包裝紙，他說：「看來我媽可能是先知，知道你們兩不吃糖，還特別讓我帶了餅乾。」他搖搖手中的包裝袋，將它鐵網的小縫塞。

 

「好啦好啦…我們吃就是了…」Mandžukić無可奈何的接過包裝，最後還是禮貌地請Modrić幫忙向他母親表達謝意。

 

「你們好好練吧，我也得回去看看那群孩子了。」Modrić看他們好像準備集合了。

 

「你先忙吧…對了，你沒忘記集訓的時間吧？」Mandžukić又提醒他一次，Modrić點頭表示自己沒忘記。

 

摸摸鼓著口袋，Modrić開始思考著今天又該怎麼解決呢？

 

「Luka隊長…集合了。」Rakitić跑了過來，但說話的時候卻沒有什麼元氣。

 

「Ivan你手伸出來。」

 

Rakitić眨眨眼，乖巧的身手右手，然後看著一根淡粉色的棒棒糖落在掌心上，他睜圓看向Modrić又看向糖果，像是在等對方的話。

 

「只能吃一根。」

 

6\. 討糖的孩子不開心

 

「哈哈哈！」聽到這群吃糖孩子們的故事，Ćorluka拍著桌子哈哈大笑，「沒想到你還荼毒了其他人。」

 

「這是什麼話阿，我跟你講還有人每天都跟我討糖呢！」Modrić斜眼看了對方一眼，還有些得意洋洋。

 

「人家跟你討，你還偏不給，你阿你…嘖嘖！」Ćorluka舉起食指指向對方，像是在指責他。

 

「噯、我可是為了他身體健康！」

 

「那你怎麼沒為我們想想…」Ćorluka真有點欲哭無淚。

 

「看來今天店裡人比較少耶…」Modrić坐在吧檯桌旁的轉椅上，他順著椅子轉了一圈巡視著店內，只有兩張桌子被占據。

 

「你也看看現在幾點了…況且你以為人多的時候，我還有時間跟你在這邊閒聊喔？」Ćorluka指著時鐘，現在正介於早餐和午餐之間。

 

「是是是…我們Čarli還撥空給我，我真是太榮幸了。」

 

Ćorluka倒也不以為以，他站在吧檯旁，用叉子舀了一塊鬆餅放入口中，然後點點頭，似乎挺滿意它的味道，他又叉起一塊鬆餅遞給Modrić，「Luka你也嘗嘗吧！」

 

Modrić瞇眼看著那沾著蜂蜜的鬆餅，有些抗拒地回答道：「別了吧…老是吃甜的…」

 

「吃！」Ćorluka睜大眼，又將叉子更往前伸到Modrić面前。

 

Modrić嘆了一口氣，無奈的張嘴把那塊鬆餅吃到，「不會很甜耶！」他有些訝異。

 

「廢話…因為是我做的阿…老是幫你吃糖，再吃那麼甜的話，我早就得病了吧…」Ćorluka上吊眼著眼，然後往門口看了一眼，他準備向門口的客人打招呼時，原本半開的玻璃門卻又關了起來。

 

「怎麼走啦…！？」Ćorluka搔搔頭，突然看向Modrić竟然從轉椅上跳了起來，他又問：「你怎麼啦？」Modrić抹抹脖子，有點無奈地跟Ćorluka說自己要先出去一下。

 

「才剛來就要走啦？」

 

「是阿…某個討糖的孩子不開心了。」

 

Ćorluka噗滋笑了出來，「你還真的是變成全職褓母了耶…」

 

Modrić回瞪了自己的好友後解釋：「我可是為了他們後天的有誼賽著想，先走啦！」他剛說完就飛奔出去了，Ćorluka笑著搖搖頭，突然想起他還沒把對方的生日禮物交給他呢！

 

「算了…晚點再送到他家吧…」Ćorluka繼續吃著鬆餅。

 

Modrić在大街上全速奔跑著，終於在轉角看到了那頭熟悉的金髮，他飛快的以肉身撞上對方，那人被突如其來的力道彈飛了幾步，但還是穩穩地平衡回來。

 

「你幹麻跑掉啊？」雙手抱胸，一副氣勢凜人的模樣逼問對方。

 

「沒有阿…」Rakitić摸摸自己被撞擊的背部，還有些疼，但他沒有怪對方，但想起剛剛看到Modrić吃著Ćorluka餵食的畫面還是有點悶悶的。

 

「Ivan，你不是要找我嗎？」

 

Rakitić看了對方一眼，然後將手伸進口帶摸了摸裡頭的東西，他原本想抽出來，但感覺好像卡住似的，他有些無助，但最後乾脆還是先把手抽出來，「就…今天不是Luka隊長生日嗎？我們大家想說如果你有空的話，想幫你慶生。」

 

「真是謝謝你們啊…」Modrić笑了笑，墊高腳趾頭，用手揉了揉對方的頭髮。

 

可是晚上跟Ćorluka他們也有約呢…「要不你們也來我家吧？我媽肯定會很開心的。」Modrić思忖著自己母親肯定在大刀闊斧著今天的慶生派對上的各類點心，多點兵力消滅，這樣自己這禮拜的三餐就可以免於甜食的迫害了！

 

「真的可以嗎？」

 

「當然歡迎啊！」

 

 

7\. 用生命發糖的男孩 - Luka Modrić

 

「太好了…我還想著做太多了呢…」女子端出一盤一盤的甜食、糕點，看著家裡來了那麼多孩子，開心極了。

 

Ćorluka用手肘推了推Modrić，對他使了個眼色，「Luka…你媽今天是發狠了阿…」他小聲地說，然後看向站在牆邊瑟瑟發抖的Mandžukić和已經有些失神的Strinić。

 

Modrić拍拍Ćorluka對他比出了個大姆指，「別擔心…你們隊長什麼時候讓你們失望過了？」他自信一笑，「我已經找好救兵了。」

 

「啊？」正當Ćorluka納悶時，門鈴響起了，Modrić迅速的衝到門口應門，然後一群生力軍魚貫走進，Ćorluka明瞭的點點頭，他和Modrić對上了眼，也用一個大拇指回應對方。

 

「大家別客氣，多吃點，不夠再跟我說。」Modrić的母親開心地招呼著大家。

 

比起每年都經歷這糟的Ćorluka一行人，年輕的孩子們倒是吃得十分歡騰，Subašić在一旁看著狼吞虎嚥的孩子們，然後用過來人的語氣對Modrić說：「第一年你就開這大絕，你不怕這些兵力消耗太快嗎？」他想起當年他第一次接到邀請的時候很開心，但是隔年他就怕的想逃脫了。

 

「不會啦…他們還年輕嘛…」Modrić露出一抹別有深意的表情。

 

「Luka、生日快樂！」Kovačić從一旁跑了快來，後頭還跟著一群和他年齡相仿的孩子，他回望了站在不遠處拎著Vrsaljko 的Lovren，Lovren帶著一絲歉意的向他點頭致歉，Modrić搖搖頭，他心中可感謝對方還找來了那麼多小幫手。

 

「謝謝你們，你們多吃一點喔！吃不完也可以帶回去。」Modrić笑著拍拍他們的頭。

 

Modrić環視著熱鬧的空間，看到了站在角落拿著杯子的Rakitić，他走過去看他好像沒拿什麼點心吃，「Ivan小隊長怎麼都不吃啊？」

 

「有阿，我已經有吃了。」Rakitić又看了對方一眼，手又不自覺身進口袋，但他還是沒把口袋裡的東西拿出來，Modrić當然注意到了他的怪異，他盯著對方的的手，然後有點好笑的問著對方：「所以你到底是要不要給我呢？」他伸出手。

 

Rakitić的臉瞬間刷紅，他才趕緊把有點被摺皺的卡片拿出來給對方，然後害羞的說了一聲＂生日快樂＂。

 

「嗯…看來你以後肯定能為大文豪。」Modrić看完卡片後，發自內心真心這樣認為，他上前抱抱Rakitić，「謝謝你阿，今天解禁，隊長讓你多吃點，知道嗎？」

 

看著又走去招呼其他人的Modrić，Rakitić轉過身面對牆壁，想遮掩自己紅到不行的臉。Modrić真的有種甜甜的味道，就跟這個家一樣，是一種很好吃的味道。

 

經過眾人的通力合作，Modrić母親所準備的點心第一次被掃空，Luka Modrić

欣慰著今天終於能向親妹妹們交代了。

 

8\. (被迫) 吃糖的孩子們

 

「今年好像進了很多新人。」Strinić換好了球衣，對著還在更衣的隊員們說。

 

「沒辦法啊…畢竟很多人畢業了，肯定要補新血進來。」Mandžukić喝了口水。

 

被教練先行叫去的Modrić，有些呆愣著看著眼前這群新進的隊員，他看到其中一個人朝他點頭示意，眼裡盡是自信，像是對著自己說＂我就說我說到做到＂，Modrić抿緊唇，然後不小心笑出聲，惹得身旁的教練瞪了自己一眼。

 

「好啦，等等換完衣服到球場集合。」教練雙手一拍，就先離開了。

 

Modrić看向這群新人，裡頭幾乎都是之前青訓時認識的孩子，沒想到現在真的都在同一個隊上了。

 

「隊長～」Rakitić毫不陌生的喊著他，然後笑嘻嘻的跑到Modrić旁邊，像是在等待對方打賞似的。

 

「真沒想到你們為了我...家的糖這麼努力，我真是太感動了。」Modrić露出個大大的笑容，但瞬間一群人心裡卻涼了一半，想起那年的生日派對自己在某隊長的＂淫威＂下吃了大約是一年份的甜食後，回家好一陣子都不敢再吃甜的了。

 

「對了，個位，必須得先跟你們說件事，我們隊上有個規矩，訓練結束之後都得先來找我領＂補給品＂，若擅自回家的，後果到時候你們就知道了。」

 

有些還不知道的新隊員們還在竊竊私語著隊長的話是什麼意思，但已經深受其害的人只是輕聲說了一句：「別問…很可怕。」

 

正從更衣室走出來的Ćorluka一群人面面相覷著，然後很默契的搖搖頭，心裡想著：「他又來了…。」

 

Modrić心想再過一年多自己也要畢業了，到底還能跟這些孩子們一起踢球多久呢？他望著站在自己身旁的Rakitić，那個在每個人都害怕自己時卻仍開心向自己要糖的男孩，他笑了笑，突然希望時光能過得慢一些，讓他們還有更多機會能一起為隊上爭取更好的榮譽。

 

FIN.

 

其實一直以為是禮拜一...結果突然發現原來記錯時間 T_T

感覺魔笛就是一顆巨糖, 搬到哪,哪裡甜, 所以我們就可以一直吃糖了!耶~

還有帶上一點點私心, 希望魔笛能跟大家繼續守護克村... 

生日快樂~ 

其實媽咪才是大魔王!!哇哈哈!!


End file.
